


Let me tempt you to an ice cream

by Ta_Moe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Complete, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ice Cream, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: A short - very short - story in which for a change Aziraphale watches Crowley eating.Inspired by the prompt "ice cream" my future-Aziraphale-cosplay-buddy gave me.





	Let me tempt you to an ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet in this fandom, and I haven't been inspired to write ANYTHING in years, so yeah... I'm back?  
> Because "good omens" got to me... soooo much!

Whenever Crowley tempted Aziraphale for lunch, he in fact did no eat lunch. Instead he watched the angel enjoying whatever new monstrosity the humans had invented to put in their mouths. When he calls it watching, he does not mean in a curious way, especially not to look out for his safe keeping – obviously – but of course to make comments on how disgusting some of those foods seemed to him.  
One of the few things Crowley did enjoy however, was ice cream. Well, not any kind, but most varieties. He enjoyed especially the spicy ones that gave him that funny tingle on his tongue.  
So when Aziraphale asked him whether he wanted dessert at the restaurant they were currently enjoying each other’s company, though Crowley would never say out loud that he did, because of course the angel should know that, after all, he had told him to go off together not only once; he said: “Only if there’s ice cream”  
The angel smiled and nodded, “In fact, I chose this restaurant for their ice cream specials”  
“Did you, now”, Crowley said, reaching for the menu.  
Aziraphale took it out of his hand before he could actually take a look inside.  
“Allow me, my dear”, he said with another soft smile and placed the menu back on the table, “I already ordered something I was hoping you might enjoy”  
“Be my guest”, Crowley said, only a tad surprised and leaned back in his chair even more than he had done previously.  
Aziraphale seemed to grin just a little, looking away from the demon though.  
He fidgeted with his hands as the waiter arrived with their order. This time it was only Crowley who got a plate offered in front of him and the angel’s place stayed empty.  
“Weeee~ll”, Crowley said, “Let’s see what the fuss you are making is all about, angel”  
If he did notice that Aziraphale was watching him eat this time, he did not let it on. The angel’s eyes were fixed on Crowley as he put some of the almost golden coloured ice cream onto his spoon, looking it up and down, sniffing it before placing it with furrowed brows into his mouth. He leaned back and really tasted the cream on his tongue.  
“Well?”; Aziraphale looked at him so interested, watching his every reaction intensely.  
“Whiskey”, Crowley stated.  
Aziraphale beamed at him. He looked like a small child that had given his mother a handmade drawing and was expecting an overly enthusiastic response.  
I guess I can give him that satisfaction. Just this once, Crowley thought.  
“Splendid flavour, I must say, angel. You outdid yourself. Ice cream with the taste of alcoholic beverages… I couldn’t have thought of something like that even if I wanted to”  
“Right?”, the angel’s smile grew even wider, “humans are such curious creatures. They invent the strangest but most marvellous things one could imagine!”  
“So, you didn’t invent that?”, Crowley asked, raising a brow.  
“No, sadly not”, he looked a little sideways, “but if they had not I’m certain I would have”  
Just so he could see the expression his demon friend would make eating it.  
“I’m sure you would have”, Crowley growled, which sounded almost like a giggle.  
“Anyway, you should finish that or it will melt”, Aziraphale told him with a serious face.  
And even though Crowley liked the taste of the ice cream, he liked it even more to watch the angel enjoy it. “You wanna try it?”, he had some of the ice still sticking to his spoon and waved it around, pointing at Aziraphale, who gave him another one of his – obviously NOT endearing – smiles.  
Instead of an answer, the angel leaned a little forward and opened his mouth against Crowley’s spoon, taking the tip into his mouth, tasting the ice cream, before moving back, a thoughtful look on his face.  
“Yes, it’s rather quite nice”, he said.  
Crowley looked at him dumbfounded and it took him a moment to get his composure back.  
“Yeah”, he said, “Right”  
Aziraphale simply smiled at him.  
The demon made a face, not out of disgust, mind you, but of irritation, and Crowley was not one to get that easily irritated.  
“Everything alright, my dear?”, Aziraphale asked, raising a brow.  
“Yesss”, Crowley said, “everything’s perfectly fine”  
“Great”, the angel said, “I agree. There’s nothing more perfect than spending time with you”  
Crowley stared at him, once more.  
Aziraphale smiled, a knowing smile, a private smile he had especially reserved for the demon. His demon.


End file.
